Sorrow, Comfort and Winning her back
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Charlie is back in England for the first time three years after the end of the battle. He goes to visit his brother' grave but he's not alone. Someone else is there, and she's not as happy to see him as he is to see her. WARNING: smut
1. At Fred's Grave

**At Fred's Grave**

The sun was shining extremely brightly and warmly for a normal day in the beginning of May. Charlie felt sweat dripping down his back as he was walking to the graveyard. Today it was exactly three years since his younger brother had died in the Battle of Hogwarts and Charlie had decided to visit his grave for the first time. Actually, this was even his first visit to England since the battle. He had avoided his old country for the fear of being reminded by the loss of his brother. But as the years went by he realised that such a great loss couldn't just be buried away and he owed it to himself, his family and his brother to visit Fred's grave.

As he pushed open the graveyard gate he froze in place. He wasn't the only one at the graveyard, he noticed. Standing by Fred's grave was young, elegant woman dressed in a long, white trench coat with big, square sunglasses. She had his side to him, so he couldn't make out her face. Her hair was auburn and gathered in a stylish, sleek bun in the back of her head. She looked broken down and defeated and still she had an air of strength surrounding her. Slowly Charlie stepped closer to her to see who she was.

The closer he came the more familiar did she seem. She had high, sculptured cheekbones in a heart-shaped face, a long, graceful nose and a sensual mouth with a finely defined cupid's arch. As he came closer he could see the corners of her mouth quivering and hear her quiet sobs. A lonely tear emerged from under the sunglasses but she hastily wiped it away. Charlie noticed her slim, long fingers. They were strangely familiar but something seemed to be missing from them.

He stopped at her side, and yet she didn't seem to notice he was there. Softly he cleared his throat and she spun around to look at him. When he saw her face straight on he gasped in realisation. This perfect, slender woman was Hermione Granger. What was missing from her fingers were the inkblots that usually stained her.

It had been a long time since Charlie had last thought about Hermione, but as he saw her now, all grown up and mature, his last memory of her came surging back. He remembered her bent over the body of his brother, weeping dearly and clinging onto Ron for support. Ron had been weeping to, but had also taken the time to hold onto her and smooth her hair and whisper soothing things to her. The sight of the two of them together had been the last thing Charlie saw before he fled England and flew to Romania. He had felt extremely guilty for just leaving without biding anyone goodbye, but the pain in his heart had been too great for him to deal with. His mother and father had forgiven him instantly, but he still felt like he owed them to come back. So here he was – in England, in the graveyard in front of Fred's grave staring at the beautiful Hermione Granger, whose tear stricken face had haunted him for three years.

Somehow he'd deluded himself into thinking that she'd be happy to see him again, but the disgusted curl of her upper lip told another story.

"Charlie Weasley," she hissed angrily and Charlie was afraid she might slap him.

"Hermione," he said softly, hoping to calm her down but it only seemed to anger her more.

"What in Merlin's pitiful beard are you doing here?!" she snarled. "I thought you were happy in Romania with all your dragons and dangers!"

Charlie didn't reply instantly, just stood there and watched, letting all the fond memories he had of her wash over him. And all of the fantasies he had had of her over the last three years as well. Many times he had found himself perverse that he had had to see her cry before he figured out just how desirable she was. And how much he truly yearned to have her.

Finally he said, "I'm here to visit my little brother."

At that Hermione let out a scornful laugh.

"Truly?" she said sarcastically. "I thought you didn't give a damn about him! Or anyone else here, for that matter of fact."

He winced at her harsh words, but he didn't blame her for thinking as she did. The only ones he'd kept in contact with during the last three years had been his parents. From them he had learned the news of Fleur and Bill's daughter Victoire, of Percy's marriage to a woman named Audrey and George's engagement to Angelina Johnson. He had certainly given a damn about his family; he had just been to week to show the devotion and love he felt. It wasn't until his mother had written to him about Ron and Hermione splitting up that he had gotten himself together to come back. He didn't really know why it had been that news that had convinced him of coming home. He hadn't even planed on visiting Hermione, or Ron for that matter, he had just come back to stay at the Burrow for a few weeks and see his brother's grave. And here she was.

"I do give a damn," he whispered, still trying to get her to forgive him. "I've just had a hard time with all of this."

Again Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"A hard time?!" she repeated. "And what do you think the rest of us have gone through? I can tell you, home here it hasn't exactly been a party either!"

"I heard about you and Ron splitting up."

The words had only just left his lips when he knew that they weren't going to make anything better. On the contrary it made the whole thing worse. And this time she really did slap him. Hard. He felt himself bite down on his cheek and blood swelled in his mouth. He spat it out and watched her face for a sign of remorse but she gave him none. She was breathing heavily like an angered dragon.

"That," she breathed angrily, "it neither here nor there. And, more importantly, it is none of your business."

She edged past him, her shoulder bumping into his violently, and started marching out of the graveyard. For a few seconds Charlie just watched her, his gaze transfixed on her overly sensual walk. Even when she was mad and hurt her walk was swaying and her bum moved invitingly from side to side. Blinking rapidly he came to his senses and ran after her, catching her arm and turning her around to face her again.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, you're right it was none of my business. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Angrily she pulled off her sunglasses and met his eyes with a harsh stare. Her eyes were puffy and slightly read and tears had gathered in the corners. And yet the deep, rich brown colour pierced him and strummed the strings of his heart.

"Why?" she asked hotly. "Why would you care? You haven't cared for the last three years. Why now, all of a sudden?"

She jerked her arm out of his grab and stepped backwards, away from him. Charlie was utterly speechless from her coldness. He remembered Hermione as being a sweet, laughing, happy girl. But the woman standing in front him he didn't recognise. This grown woman was jaded, hurt and angry.

"You've changed," Charlie remarked in regret.

Hermione huffed and put the sunglasses back on, once again concealing and shielding herself from the world and from him.

"Yes," she said icily. "And I'm happy about that."

Sticking her chin out stubbornly in a gesture Charlie knew only too well, it meant that this discussion was over, she turned on her heal and walked away.

Under his breath Charlie muttered, "You might be happy about that change, love. But I'm definitely not."

_**So… what do you think so far? Please review and tell me your opinion. And possibly suggestion for the next chapter.**_


	2. At the Burrow

**At the Burrow**

Charlie apparated home with a heavy heart. He was consumed by grief and longed for his younger brother's silly, stupid pranks. But there was also something else there. He longed for the Hermione he knew, not the cold-hearted woman she had become. He didn't know whether or not she was only like that with him, or if she was the same with whoever she encountered. He'd be damned if he didn't figure it out. And turn her back around.

He entered the Burrow to find his mother cooking over her large stove.

"Charlie, dear!" she greeted him happily with a large smile on her plumb face. She rushed to him to hug him and he had to bend over to be able to wrap his arms around his small mother. He might be the smallest of the boys, but Molly Weasley was by no means a tall woman. She was small and round but she had a heart the size of a house with rooms for everyone she knew. She stepped back and tilted her head back to search the face of her second oldest son. "How did it go?"

Charlie was sad to detest a degree of sorrow in her question, but he shrugged it off.

"It was fine," he replied and followed his mother into the kitchen to sit down at the large dinner table. "You've made a lot of the place," he remarked even though he hadn't really seen the place properly.

"Yes, yes," Molly replied as she began cooking again. "Well, someone has to."

Then they both fell silent. Charlie pondered whether or not to bring up Hermione, but decided in the end that if anyone would know, it would be Molly. Well, and perhaps Ron and Harry, but Charlie felt no need to discuss Ron's love life and he really didn't know Harry all that well.

"Guess who I met there," he said indifferently.

"Who?" Molly said as she flicked her wand and made a pan soar to into her hands.

"Hermione Granger."

Molly sat the pan down instantly and froze in place. Er, not a good sign, Charlie thought.

"Oh dear," Molly breathed unhappily and bowed her head. "Yes, that poor thing."

Charlie frowned at those words.

"What do you mean?" he dared ask.

Molly stood still with her back against her son as she answered him, "Hermione has… she's had a tough couple of months."

Charlie sensed that there was more to it than that, but also that his mother was reluctant to speak about it.

"I realised," he said, remembering how different she had behaved. Normally she had been a happy, smiling girl. He had never heard her speak ill of anyone, never seen her treat someone poorly. But the Hermione he had met earlier was far from the one he remembered.

"Yes," Molly said and repeated, "poor thing."

Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. He didn't feel right prying on Hermione through his mother, but something compelled him to do it anyway. He wanted her back the way she was, the way he remembered her.

"Does it have something to do with her and Ronald splitting up?" he asked.

Molly sighed and turned to face Charlie. Sighing again she sat down on the chair next to him.

"Not exactly," she said with a sad, low voice. "It started before that, and, if Ronald tells me the truth, it was because of that they ended up going separate ways."

Charlie opened his mouth to ask another question, but Molly hushed him and shook her head.

"No more, Charlie," she said and patted his cheek gently. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. If you want answers you'll have to talk to her yourself."

She got up and went back to her cooking.

"I tried that," he said weakly. "But she won't talk to me."

"Really?" Molly said, sounding more like she was only mildly interesting and Charlie knew, that she wasn't going to give him anything more. The conversation was over.

"Yeah," he said, rose and cheerfully said, "you know what, I think I'll go take a shower before dinner."

"That sounds lovely, dear," Molly answered brightly and Charlie left her to go up the winding stairs.

As he walked up the creaking stairs he didn't stop at the bathroom. Instead he walked all the way to the top floor where Ron had his room. Sure, he hadn't planned on talking about this with his brother, but when his mother wouldn't help who else was there? Well, besides Hermione, who wasn't talking to him.

Hesitantly he knocked on his youngest brother's door and awaited his reply. Ron had moved back into his old room after he and Hermione split up two weeks prior to Charlie's visit.

"Yeah?" Ron's voice sounded from the other side of the door, and Charlie stepped inside. Ron was sitting on his bed and Charlie joined him. Neither spoke for a while and an uncomfortable silence filled the air between them until Ron finally blurted out, "What do you want?"

Ouch, apparently Hermione wasn't the only one who'd changed.

"Easy, little brother," Charlie said with a false grin. "I just came to talk. You know, it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"So this is… what? A big-brother-let-me-help-you-talk?" he scoffed and snorted. "Well, I don't need one Charlie."

He crossed his arms and turned slightly away from Charlie.

"I'm not much for those kinds of talks and you know it," Charlie defended himself. "But this is something like that… I saw Hermione earlier today."

Ron became rigid as soon as Charlie mentioned the name of his former girlfriend.

"You did?" he asked in a very low voice. Charlie nodded his reply. "And you want to talk to me because…?"

"She didn't seem well," Charlie said. "And I just wondered how you were feeling."

Not a complete lie, but definitely not the entire truth.

"I'm okay," Ron said, which was very clearly a lie.

"Only you're not," Charlie pointed out and Ron sighed.

"No, not really."

"What happened between the two of you?"

Ron's face turned slightly red and he avoided Charlie's searching gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it."

And then Charlie used his best card.

"She hit me."

Ron's head snapped around and he faced Charlie head on.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious. She even made me bleed."

"Merlin," Ron gasped and started chewing his lip. Then he opened his mouth slowly and said, "she was pregnant."

All the air was immediately sucked out of Charlie when those words hit his ears. Hermione Granger, pregnant?

"What happened?"

"She has a miscarriage."

Charlie felt that there was something more to the story that Ron wasn't sharing.

"And?" he prompted him.

"And she got mad at me because I said I was sort of happy."

Oh, Ron, that perfect git!

"You did what?" Charlie asked, feeling a rage rolling over him. "How on earth could you say that to her?"

"I didn't know she'd be mad!" Ron defended himself and sprang from his bed. Charlie, growing more and more mad as Ron spoke, followed suit.

"How could you not know?" Charlie bellowed. "The woman had just had a _miscarriage_, Ron! Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do!" Ron shouted back. "She wasn't the only one losing something. That was my baby too!"

"Then why in Merlin's shabby beard did you tell her you were pleased?"

"Because we had already decided we weren't going to keep it anyway."

Charlie instantly calmed down a little, though he was still very mad. He shook his head and placed a consoling arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Okay," he said. "Perhaps you're not that much of a git. But you still were stupid."

Ron nodded.

"I was," he admitted. "And now she wants nothing to do with me."

"From what I could tell, she wants nothing to do with anybody. Have you tried apologising?"

"Of course I have," he sighed. "She doesn't listen. She says that the whole thing made her realise that we weren't good for each other anymore. So we split."

As a tear rolled down Ron's freckled cheek Charlie felt like he was imposing. He cleared his throat, squeezed his brother's shoulder and left him alone. Sullenly and deep in thought he retreated to his room. No wonder Hermione had been in such a bad mood. She'd had a miscarriage. Even though she hadn't wanted the child, she had still lost a part of her. A new little life. Of course that was going to affect her.

He entered the room he had once shared with Bill and sat down and his old, battered desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and an old quill.

_Hermione_

_Ron told me. I'm so sorry, for the both of you. I want to make it up to you. Dinner?_

_Charlie_

Yeah, the letter wasn't exactly eloquent but then again, neither was Charlie. He talked more with actions than with words. He opened his window and instantly an owl came to the window frame. He tied the letter to the bird's leg and watched it fly off, all the while hoping that the reply was going to be a good one.

_**And another chapter. Share your thoughts, my beloved readers (said like a true hippie)**_


	3. At Hermione's Cottage

**At Hermione's Cottage**

He waited for an hour. He was sure she was going to respond to his letter. She had always been prompt. But then he remembered just how much she had changed. Perhaps she wasn't even the same anymore when it came to her letters. After pacing back and forth in his room for an hour, he decided that he wasn't going to do this anymore. No, he had never been patient. He was action embodied.

Without giving things a second thought he spun around and apparated himself to the front door of Hermione's little cottage, that she had once shared with his little brother. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Only, she didn't. So he knocked again, a little more forceful this time. Still no answer. And then Charlie lost his temper. He hammered violently on her frail little door, and just when he was about to bellow and shout she angrily ripped open the door.

"What?!" she shouted at him, her face red from flaring temper.

"So, you're just going to avoid me?" Charlie spat back at her.

"That was the idea, but then you started tearing down my home!"

For a moment he was immobilized by the hostility radiating off of her. to calm himself down he closed his eyes and took focused on the task ahead: getting back the old Hermione.

"Why didn't you answer my letter?" he asked, once he'd calmed down a little.

"Why should I?" she retorted stubbornly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because I was trying to be nice," he answered and tried to edge past her into her living room. She made that impossible for him.

"Well, too little too late, Charlie," she said, but she seemed less angry now and more disappointed. "You can't just avoid me for three years, then show up and think nothing ever changed."

"I know that," he replied remorsefully. "And I really am sorry."

She let out a loud moan and closed her eyes. The angry lines slowly disappeared from her forehead and around her mouth. Tiredly she ran a hand over her eyes before she stepped aside and let him in. He resisted the urge to touch her arm or her face while stepping into her little, cosy living-room. Everything in the room looked second hand and comfortable. She motioned for him to sit down on her white, flowered couch and he obliged. She didn't sit down, however, but remained standing in front of him, still with her arms crossed.

"So," she hesitated and turned her head to look out the window. Charlie couldn't help stealing a look at her, as she gazed into the setting sun. "Why exactly are you here?"

"You know that," he said and Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"No, I don't."

He sighed and said, "I want to make it up to you."

She cocked her head in wonderment.

"Why just me and not everyone else?"

He sensed a trap here, and was determined to avoid it.

"Because you're the only one who hasn't forgiven me off the back," he answered, which was partly true.

"So this is an attempt to make me forgive you?"

He nodded.

"And also, I've missed you."

At that she looked completely shocked.

"You've missed me?" she repeated and he nodded again. "How is that possible, you barely know me!"

He chuckled.

"I think I know you better than you know me," he answered softly.

Stroking her arms Hermione fell back into a big, fluffy chair that nearly consumed her tiny frame.

"Okay," she said determinedly. "So you want to apologise, make me forgive you and have me know you better. Is that all?"

'_Not even close,'_ Charlie thought, but he didn't voice the words, just nodded.

"And you meant to do all this with dinner?" she sounded very doubtful, so Charlie just shrugged. She chuckled a little, and Charlie instantly felt a new hope form in his chest. If there was a chuckle in there, there might be a smile, a laugh and a heart for him to hold. "Sorry Charlie, but I think you need to do more than that." And then she chuckled again.

"I'll do whatever you say I need to do," Charlie said a tiny bit desperately, and Hermione grew silent instantly.

"You're not joking, are you?" she said with misbelieve gleaming in her chocolate brown depth.

"Not at all," he answered honestly, looking her deep in the eyes, hoping she might believe him even though he'd given her no reason to do so.

After much searching, Hermione nodded and slit further back into the chair.

"Okay," she surrendered. "Okay, we can have dinner. But then you have to tell me what you're hiding from me."

His eyes widened in surprise. Was he truly that transparent? Or did she just know him better than he thought she did?

"Sure," he said hesitantly. "But then you have to give something back in return."

"I don't need to; you're the one who wants to apologize."

"Perhaps you don't need to, but you will."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

She studied him with truly interested eyes.

"Because you have a sense of justice and fairness. You know it's the right thing to do."

Before she got a chance to reply, Charlie stood up and looked around for her kitchen.

"Where's the kitchen?" he asked, glancing between two doors leading out of the room. All befuddled she just stared at him without answering. "Hermione?"

"Er," she said confused as she gathered herself. "Sure, er, through that door over there." She pointed to the nearest door. "Why do you want to know?"

Charlie flashed her a dazzling smile before he answered, "I promised you dinner, didn't I?" And with those words he strode into the small, Swedish kitchen. For a second he just stood still and took in the casual, homely feeling of the little kitchen, and then he started opening cupboards and drawers before looking in her little fridge. As he started pulling things out of the cold fridge Hermione pushed open the door and watched him work. He felt her stare at his back as he started slicing an onion.

"I really don't get you," she said as she walked up beside him.

"I'm not all that complicated," her answered truthfully, trying his hardest not to look at her perfectly manicured hands lying on the counter.

"Well, you are to me."

He laughed softly and replied, "No, the problem is that _you're_ so complicated that it makes everybody else seem even worse than you."

"I'm not quite sure, was that an insult?"

"Not at all, it's only the truth."

"Oh, so I guess you're extremely simple or what?"

"As simple as they come." He smiled broadly at her and gathered the onion in his hands, dropping them into a pan. She looked slightly amused, but still not the way he remembered her. Their eyes locked and she stared at him in honest curiosity. But a splutter from the pan broke their connection and Charlie had to look away. His onion was burning.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Charlie was choked to her pleasure in her voice for the first time all day and instantly turned to see if he had heard something wrong. Hermione looked as chocked as he felt, as her smile evaporated.

"I have no idea," Charlie replied, still stunned from her amusement. "What do you say we go somewhere else then?"

She cocked her head to search him for something he had no idea what was. It seemed that she was looking for something in him. He just hoped she found something to please her.

Finally she nodded and said, "Sure that would be nice." And then she even offered him a small smile, which warmed him to his core. He extended a hand for her to take. She looked at it questioningly like she had no idea what to do with it. As if she'd never been offered a hand before. Hesitantly she reached out and placed her small, delicate hand in his rough, calloused one. He squeezed it slightly before pulling her flush against him, laying an arm around her waist and spun in place.

_**Sorry for the slow update, but hopefully the chapter makes up for the long wait.**_

_**Please review, and I'll love you forever.**_


	4. At Jean Luc's

**At Jean Luc's**

"Here we are," Charlie said as the spinning stopped and they were standing in an alley in front of a small, rustic restaurant.

As soon as they were still and Hermione regained her senses she wrenched herself from Charlie's grip and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Jean Luc?" Hermione read dubiously.

"Best Italian place I know of," Charlie announced with a wide grin.

"Italian?" Hermione asked and raised an eyebrow in question. "But the name's French."

"Wonderful!" Charlie exclaimed cheerfully. "The girl knows her languages."

Hermione hit Charlie's arm. He winced from the pain. She really didn't spare any of her strength. He rubbed his arm as he went over to open the door for her.

"You coming or not?" he said and looked back at her. Her stance was guarded, her legs spread and her arms still crossed over her chest. Her stubborn chin was tilted stuck out in obstinately.

"I don't think I want to anymore."

Charlie frowned and then sighed deeply.

"You never used to be this difficult," he said and shook his head. One glance at Hermione told him that those words were definitely the wrong ones. Her eyes instantly narrowed and a tick started working in her jaw.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Charlie Weasley!" she hissed angrily and turned her back to leave.

He shook his head again before he ran after her. He walked next to her without saying a word. He just walked besides her, matching her long, angry stride. After half a street she suddenly stopped and spun around to face him.

"Why are you following me?!" she yelled. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

Calmly Charlie answered, "Because I feel like you might need a friend right now."

"What I need is to be left alone!" she yelled. "I don't need you sympathy, your friendship or any kind of help from you. Especially not after avoiding me for three years!"

"You know, you say that I don't know you," he said, starting to get slightly irritated with her pigheadedness, "but you really don't know me either. You don't know how it was for me all those years alone."

"You _chose_ to be alone!"

"No, I didn't choose that. I just wasn't strong enough to change it."

At that some of Hermione's anger evaporated.

"What are you saying?" she asked, still very mistrusting.

"I'm saying that I was weak, Hermione. You don't know how many times I meant to write, how many letters I've started. But in the end I always chickened out. I never had the gut to do it."

"I don't understand…"

"That's because you've always been stronger than anyone else. I wasn't. I hadn't the strength to face anyone. I was afraid of being reminded of Fred, of Tonks and all the others. The pain was too much for me to bear. So I hid behind my dragons."

For the first time Hermione looked at him like she actually understood a part of him.

"I think I've been doing the same thing these last months," she confessed after a moment of silence. "Of course, without the dragons that is."

Charlie sent her a weak smile before getting serious again. He took a deep breath before saying what he longed most to say.

"Hermione, I meant to write," he said with remorse. "I meant to write so many times to tell you I was thinking about you. But I just couldn't…"

He trailed of and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Why in Merlin's beard would you want to write to me?"

Charlie felt himself blush as he said, "Because I missed you."

But still Hermione wasn't content.

"How can you miss someone you don't even know?" she inquired.

"I don't have an explanation, Hermione. Just the fact that I missed you and have been thinking about you every single day for the last three years."

He fell silent and watched Hermione's face, waiting for a reply, any sort of reply. Anything but the silence he was facing.

"Hermione, say something," he pleaded.

She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again before answering, "What do you want me to say?"

He groaned annoyed and crossed his arms.

"I don't know," he said slightly irritated. "That you're glad I didn't forget about you. That you've thought about me too, just once in a while. That you've missed me as well."

Instead of saying any of those things Hermione stepped close to him, angled her chin to look up at him and then did the very last thing he'd expected. He reached up and put her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a tight, heartfelt hug. After a second of numb surprise he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held on to her, burying his face in her chocolate hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised and drew back to search his face with concerned eyes.

"For being too weak to write you. For what happened to you while I was away. For only having the strength to return after learning about you misfortune."

She huffed and wiggled out of his embrace.

"Well, you should be sorry for those things, Mr. Weasley," she said sternly. Suddenly her face softened and she took a hold of his hand. "But I forgive you."

Instantly Charlie's mood turned from murky to cheerful.

"I knew you would," he confessed brightly with a lopsided, impish grin. He was rewarded with a genuine laugh from Hermione as she squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and pulled her close enough for her chest to touch his.

As he looked down at her, her eyes turned slightly misty and her lips parted. Charlie felt his heard speed and his mind go foggy and he leaned down to touch her kissable lips with his own. When their lips met Charlie noticed how Hermione instantly melted against him. Her stance became soft and she leaned against his chest as their lips moulded against each other. His free arm, the one whose hand wasn't holding hers tightly, went around her back and pressed her even closer, which spurred a soft moan to erupt from Hermione's throat. Charlie felt himself grow hard from that sound alone and he intensified the kiss by letting his tongue join in on the fun. Without a second thought Hermione opened her mouth and allowed him in.

They drew apart, panting heavily, heavy eyes meeting each other.

"Okay, wow," Charlie breathed and reach out to stroke her flaming red cheek.

She was watching him like he was some sort of riddle, like she was trying to figure him out but he didn't care. At least she was finally looking at him.

_**I am so sorry for the slow update but I've been away on vacation. But, now I'm back and had the time to write a long overdue update. Hope you like it.**_

_**Feel free to review and tell me what you're thinking.**_


	5. At a New Beginning

**At a New Beginning**

Hermione looked up at him with huge, bewildered eyes and all he wanted to do was crush her to his chest.

"That was…" she stuttered and fell silent.

"I know," Charlie grinned. "It was so…"

"Wrong," she interrupted him. "We should not have done that."

The words hit Charlie like a giant boulder.

"And why not?" he asked, feeling himself getting defensive.

"Because you're a Weasley!" she said hotly.

Another boulder straight to his head. What was wrong with being a Weasley all of a sudden?

"Why is that a problem?!"

She shot him an 'are-you-stupid-or-just-insanely-slow' look and sighed aggressively.

"If it slipped your mind I used to date your little brother," she hissed at him. "I don't think it's wise for us to start _anything_."

For a moment they just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to turn away and declare defeat. But neither did and the tension between them grew stronger and stronger. Finally it was too much for Charlie to take. Quickly he bend down, tangled a hand in Hermione's hair to hold her in place as he kissed her. The kiss was hard and demanding, but as soon as Hermione surrendered to the sensation of their joined lips it turned sweeter and gentler. When Charlie backed off he softened his grip on her hair but didn't release her. Her eyes were yet again huge but this time there was an amount of sorrow and pleading in them.

"Guess what," Charlie said a little sulkily, "we just started something. What do you want to do about it?"

She gnawed at her bottom lip while watching his face intently and obviously turning over every single argument as to what she should or should not do. Suddenly a very devil-may-care look crossed her face. Charlie had no time to prepare himself before she had flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him widely. He was numb for just about one and a half seconds before he returned the kiss with the same passion she was displaying.

All of a sudden Hermione stepped out of his embrace. Her lips were red and slightly swollen and she was breathing heavily. To Charlie she was the image of his fantasies finally coming true.

"We really shouldn't do this," she breathed. Charlie took a step closer to her and ran a finger over her heated cheek.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. I was set on not doing anything but then I just… I just couldn't help myself."

"That, my love, is called attraction. And you know what they say about attraction, right?"

"No, what?"

"It can't be denied." With those words he let his lips brush over her cheek were his finger had just been.

"Oh," Hermione breathed, clearly lost in pleasure. "I can feel that."

Charlie let his lips wander lower to her chin, savouring the taste of her after having wanted it for so long. She had stopped protesting and was now cupping his head in her hands, holding him closer to her. Her fingers raked through his shabby, ruffled hair. He growled against her rosy skin.

"You through denying it?" he growled and moved up her jaw again and settled on her earlobe. He nibbled it carefully, feeling all her defences and carefully put together arguments crumble under his administrations.

"Not completely yet," she breathed. Her breath turned to a low moan as Charlie bit down on her lobe. "Okay, I'm through."

Charlie grinned and pulled away. Hermione gave him a sulky look and Charlie could have sworn that she was pouting.

"I believe I have to record that somehow," Charlie grinned. "I, singlehandedly armed with nothing but kisses, shattered Hermione Granger's logic. I will be celebrated like a hero when people find out."

"Don't mess with me, Charlie," she snarled, but the snarl was edged with a teasing smile.

"I'm not messing with you," he laughed. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Okay," Hermione said and smiled mischievously. "Well, since you're suddenly so fond of facts, then here's another for you – I want you, Charlie."

For a brief second her announcement had Charlie in a frenzy daze, but then he felt a stab of uncertainty. And then he realised that he didn't just want her for one single night, which was obviously what she was offering.

"Why?" he couldn't refrain from asking. Hermione, who had been holding on to his arms for dear life, instantly let him go and her eyes turned from hot to icy.

"Why does that even matter?" she asked angrily. "I want you, that is all that matters!"

"I have to disagree," Charlie said stubbornly.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I don't just want a single, hot night with you Hermione!"

The words stopped anything Hermione might have wanted to say. She cocked her head and watched him without giving away any of her thoughts. Charlie squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutinizing stare. After a couple of minutes he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what is it?!" he prompted her. Hermione seemed to come out of a trance and shook her head to clear it.

"I'm just…" she hesitated. "I'm just trying to figure you out."

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, avoiding her brown doe eyes.

"What have you come up with so far?"

"Are you in love with me?"

_**And that rounds up another chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and give me your thoughts. I crave thoughts!!**_


	6. At the Start of Us

**At the Start of Us**

For a moment Charlie was nothing but big eyes and an open mouth. He couldn't believe how blunt Hermione had been. But then again that was so like her, wasn't it? One of the things he loved about her. Which brought him back to her question.

"Are you sure you want the answer?" he asked her, giving her one last chance to run away. She didn't bite.

"Of course I want to know," she said persistently.

"Then, yes. Yes, I'm in love with you."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be rendered speechless. But not in the same flabbergast way Charlie had been. No, Hermione would never be truly flabbergasted. She was too rational and smart to be left completely blank. Charlie could see her brain working to figure out what to do next. He could see how she silently chewed on her bottom lip until a light suddenly turned on in her eyes.

"Well," she said slowly. "I guess that's the real reason why you've been following me, then."

"Sort of," Charlie admitted and felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"And, if I'm not mistaken…"

"You very rarely are," Charlie interrupted. Hermione carried on without caring about his little outburst.

"You came back not only to see Fred's grave but also because Ron and I broke up."

"You _are_ a very smart witch!" Charlie smiled his most charming smile, but Hermione didn't seem affected at all. She was definitely all business now. The smile quickly evaporated and was replaced with an uncomfortable cough.

"Don't tease, Charlie," she sighed. "This is serious."

"Oh, I know," he scoffed. "I'm sort of the one with the feelings here, remember? I'm the one who's in love."

"Yes, and I'm the one you're in love with," Hermione said softly. "What do you say that we go back to my place again and sort this out?"

"And miss the lovely dinner at Jean Luc's?" Charlie teased again and this time he was rewarded with a small laugh from Hermione.

"I think we'll manage," she laughed. "I have some leftovers from yesterday."

"Why didn't you say so to begin with?"

Hermione was still laughing as she answered, "You weren't interested in that piece of information."

At this Charlie started laughing as well.

"You're right," he laughed. "I was much more interested in making myself look good. Didn't exactly go as I planed but still."

"So, you want to go to my cottage again?"

Hermione held out her hand in invitation. Charlie glanced from her hand to her open, inviting face. After little thought he took her hand and let her apparate them back to her home. They landed in her small living room. She didn't let go of his hand but instead she led him to her couch and sat them both down. For a few second they just stared at each other, their hands still intertwined. Then Charlie decided to end the silence.

"I don't expect you to suddenly just tell me that you're in love with me."

Hermione nodded seriously.

"I'm glad," she said. She hesitated before continuing, "I have to ask you; how long have you felt like this?"

"Since Bill and Fleur's wedding. So approximately four years."

"And you never said anything because…?"

"You were with my brother."

She shifted a little in the couch, pulled both her feet up and turned to face him completely.

"I wasn't at the wedding," she reasoned.

"Perhaps not officially. But there was something going on between you. Everyone could see it. I even heard my Aunt Muriel comment on it. So I decided to keep it to myself."

Hermione shifted her gaze from his face to their combined hands. Slowly she slit her hand out of his, turned it over and started making small patterns on the back of his hand. Charlie moved her hand a little so he could hold onto her thigh as she drew her way from his hand to her elbow. By the time she had reached the joint Charlie was breathing a little harder than before.

"Perhaps you were right to do that," Hermione mused aloud, her voice a little husky. Clearly her search of Charlie's arm hadn't just affected him but her as well. At the sound of her voice Charlie couldn't refrain from gripping her thigh a little. Instantly Hermione's eyes from his arm to his eyes. They were slightly hooded and searching her face carefully.

"Then was I also right to finally tell you?" he dared ask.

Hermione's didn't answer in words. Instead she almost threw herself at him, latched her arms around his throat and found his lips with her own. Charlie was immobilized for a split second before he encircled her waist with his arms and drew her closer till she was sitting across his lap. The kiss was hungry, needy and passionate, growing deeper by the second. Hermione combed her fingers through his hair, gently tugging it once in a while, making Charlie groan each time in response. His hands roamed all over her back, from her shoulder blades to the small of her back, teasingly gracing the top of her bum.

"I think you were," Hermione moaned huskily as Charlie moved his kisses from her mouth to her throat. He pulled away from her and yet again faced a sulky Hermione with a little pout plastered on her gorgeous, plumb lips.

"So what do you want to do know?" he asked nervously, afraid of the answer. Hermione just smirked at him and rotated her hips. Instantly Charlie felt himself harden. Hermione's smile broadened and she repeated the action.

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked deviously. Charlie swallowed a great lump, blocking his airway.

"Sort of," he croaked.

"Okay," Hermione chuckled and rotated against his hardening erection. "Then I'll tell you. I think you already figured out that I'm very attracted to you. So for now I'd like to get you in my bed. Or here on this couch; the location isn't important. After that I'd like for you to spend the night here with me. Make me breakfast in bed where we can talk about what we want."

Charlie pondered her response for no more than three seconds before attacking her mouth with his own.

"Wonderful reply!" he groaned in her mouth. "I can definitely live with that!"

She chuckled delightfully and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, splaying her small hands over his newly exposed flesh. In return Charlie slit his hands under her shirt and started pushing in upwards. Hermione let her hands leave Charlie's chest long enough for him to pull the shirt over her head. Seeing her in a bra for the first time Charlie felt his mouth watering. While he was staring transfixed on her orbs, Hermione slit his shirt of his shoulders and roamed his chest with her hands. Feeling brave Charlie reached up and cupped her breasts through the bra, earning him a little purr to spur him on. He got bolder and started kneading the globes. Hermione's eyes slowly closed as she absorbed the pleasure given to her. She started rotating her hips yet again, and now Charlie couldn't take it anymore.

With a feral growl he grabbed her hips and pulled her off him, shifting them so she was on her back on the couch with him between her legs, hovering above her. Looking down upon her he knew that he didn't want to look at any other woman like this. He only wanted her. More slowly this time he let his lips move over hers, gently savouring her flavour and the lovely little murmurs she made as his tongue penetrated her mouth. While kissing her he let his hands slowly feel their way around her breasts, learning every curve, every hill and every valley. She arched against him, silently begging him for more. He complied by reaching behind her and unclasping the bra and drawing it off of her. As soon as his rough, calloused hands made contact with her bare flesh a moan was drawn from her lips. Charlie couldn't help himself. He had to hear that sound again, he had to intensify it. He let his hands slide further down but before Hermione could mourn the loss of contact he let his lips encircle her peeking nipple.

"Charlie!" Hermione moaned, and Charlie's erection suddenly felt trapped inside his tight jeans.

Knowing that he wasn't the only on burning, Charlie decided to relieve Hermione. He fumbled a little with her jeans before getting them open and was able to pull them off her. He sat back and studied the view of her. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, small pearls rolling off her stomach and forehead. Her hair was bushy and out of control, simply breathtaking. Her mouth was hanging open to allow her to take deep, hard breaths. Without another second wasted Charlie ripped off her panties as well and started feasting on her very drippy core. He let his tongue work over her slit to her bud and back again, altering between long, soft strokes and hard, small ones. Each stroke of his tongue sent Hermione closer and closer to the wonderful edge. When she grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer, he knew the time had come. He enveloped her clit with his lips, sucking in and Hermione screamed his name as she came for him.

"I need to be with you, Hermione," Charlie groaned as he started to pull off his own pants. It wasn't easily done.

"Then you're in luck Charlie," she breathed heavily with a broad smile. "Because I definitely need you too."

"You are insatiable," he growled after finally having gotten rid of the constricting pants.

"Absolutely," she answered and eyed his big cock, licking her lips in anticipation. "At least I am with you."

Charlie's heart almost lurched in his chest.

"Wh- What?" he croaked.

"Come on Charlie!" Hermione laughed and raised herself on her elbows. "You're really, really fine. No, strike that. You're hot! You attract me more than anyone has ever done before."

He tried to reply but fell short.

"Okay, let's not talk about this. Remember what I said I wanted? You – all night. Talking can wait till tomorrow."

"Sure," Charlie said in a daze. Hermione became impatient and reached over to grab his erection. As soon as her fingers made contact with his sensitive skin he came back to life and was ready to follow through on what they had started.

Gently he pushed her back down and positioned himself at her entrance. As he started sliding into her wet heat his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head in sheer pleasure. Inch for inch he was swallowed by her and nothing had ever felt better. When he was completely buried in her he looked down into her eyes and saw an adoration there he hadn't expected. He hesitated for a second but when she rotated her hips to get him to move he couldn't deny her what she wanted. Slowly he withdrew from her only to push back in just as slowly. Hermione started moaning loudly, gripping onto his buttock to try and get him to move faster, but he took his time with her. He was slow and gentle. At least until Hermione started meeting his thrusts, bucking against him each time he hit the bottom. Then he couldn't contain himself anymore. He let his animal instincts take over, driving into her with much force and determination. His hands had a firm grip on her hips as he drove in and out of her. Quickly he brought them both closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Finally he couldn't keep it in anymore. With a very powerful thrust he buried himself deep within her and let himself climax. Three thrusts later Hermione followed him into bliss, milking the last of his orgasm with her inner muscles.

Turning them both over so that she was on the top he pulled her to him, holding her tight. He wasn't sure what the next say was going to bring. He didn't know whether or not they were going to become a couple. But one thing was for sure. The night to come would be very, very satisfactory.

_**I think I'm going to end the chapter here… unless I get quite many pleas for something more. Else this story is no longer in progress.**_

_**Please review and share your thoughts. I'll share mine… chocolate chip cookies!**_


	7. At a Turning Point

**At a Turning Point**

The next morning it was a very sore but utterly happy Charlie who brought Hermione breakfast in bed. He stopped in the doorway with the tray in hand and looked at Hermione's sleeping form. He still couldn't believe that he had traced all her curves, practically knew them by heart now, and heard her moans and her screams.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely. "You're watching me."

He cleared his throat and felt a little blush creep into his cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said with an apologetic grin. Hermione opened her eyes and probed herself up on an elbow.

"No need to apologise," she said with a brilliant smile. "It's not like you haven't already seen everything there is to see."

With a little laugh he joined her on the bed and said, "Funny, that was just what I was thinking about."

He set the tray down on the bed stand and leaned down to give her a kiss. She returned it with real tenderness and a little sigh.

"Mmh, is that coffee I smell?" she whispered against his lips. He laughed as he drew away and handed her the cup he'd poured for her. She took with a big, goofy grin and drank greedily with an appreciative sigh.

"Dear Merlin, I needed that!" she exclaimed and sat the cup back down. "After the night we've had I was certain I'd sleep for a week!"

"You and me both," Charlie joined in her laugh. When the laughter settled down there was a little moment of awkward silence before Hermione moved further in on the bed and patted the abandoned space beside her. It wasn't hard for Charlie to understand what she wanted, so he lay down next to her. Once he was settled she reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair away from his cheek.

"We had a good night, didn't we?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Charlie seconded with a wide grin.

"But I do believe that I promised you a talk today…"

Actually, Charlie had completely forgotten about that talk. That happens when you make love to a gorgeous witch for an entire night straight, you know! But as soon as she mentioned it he felt the rush of nerves overwhelming him. Dear Merlin, how was this talk going to fan out?

He sighed and decided to be the one to break the stalemate, "You know that I'm in love with you." She nodded. "And you know that I don't expect you to just suddenly fall for me. But I'd like to take you out some day. For dinner or a movie or something fun to do together."

Hermione ha a big smile plastered to her face.

"I'd love that," she whispered happily.

He rolled over to hover above her. She was smiling widely at him as she reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes to savour the moment.

"I do have feelings for you," she said a little nervously, making his eyes fly open.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said a little uncomfortably.

"Sure, but I'd like to hear it again. With a little explanation this time."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she started talking, "You know that I haven't had it so easy lately, what with the abortion and me and Ron splitting up. And when you came back into my life I was furious."

"I remember," he laughed and gingerly touched the cheek she had slapped.

"I'm sorry about that by the way," she said with a shaky little laugh. "But back to the point. Like I said, I was less than thrilled with you and the attention I got from you, but slowly you made me laugh again. You gave me my smile back. And you've made me feel better than I have in months."

"Happy to help," he said and pressed a little kiss to her forehead.

"I know you are."

"And, er, I was thinking if, perhaps, since I've helped you so much, that perhaps you could help me with something…?"

Her eyes narrowed and she cocked her head to the side and asked, "With what?"

With a wicked, devious grin he took her hand and moved it down to grab his stiffened member. Instantly comprehension dawned in Hermione's eyes.

"Ah, I see," she said with a wicked smile of her own. "That kind of help. Well, it would actually help me too, so of course I'll help you with that particular problem."

No need to say that Hermione's coffee was cold once they were done helping each other. But it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered. As they lay together in each other's arms rightness filled them both. As Charlie had known for years and Hermione was beginning to realise, they were just right for each other. They even told their children and their grandchildren that they were made for each other. But that's another story completely.

_**I had a lot of reviews saying that you wanted another chapter in this story with some pillow talk and I decided to give it to you, even though the story was already finished in my head. So I hope that this was what you yearned for.**_

_**Please do as you always do and leave a review and/or a request!**_


End file.
